Sanctity
by ILycorisI
Summary: There are some things that just are. Sasuke and Sakura's interplaying voices.


There are some things that just are

There are some things that just are.

When you try to explain it to a kid it never really comes out right and you just end up confusing them.

But they know, they know best of all, after all everyone was a kid once and that's where it all really begins.

Those things,

At first they're facts. Facts that you just know, facts you don't need to explain.

Like how a rainbow is something magical. And how behind it is some type of treasure. But you also know no matter how long you search you won't find it.

It never stops you from searching.

Or a promise, a promise made between friends is something precious. In whatever manner you are intertwined, through blood, or spit, or a chain of fingers. And it's another fact you don't have to be told,

If you break a promise you'll be cursed.

It never stops you from breaking it.

It's hard to look back on things like that, it's as if you're trying to piece together someone else's memories. It only lasts so long,

It's like a veil. I don't know if the veil is keeping the knowledge from you or cradling it with you but when your small it's just there.

Just normal.

I think it's dangerous if it's removed too soon though.

Or too late.

But it's nice even when I was scared and hiding I knew there were other people, other people like her. They didn't all hurt me, and now I don't really think many of them wanted to.

That's the kind of knowledge the veil gives you. You just don't realize it at the time.

Some of it stays, and some of it doesn't even now I hang onto that.

I believe that promises are sacred. And I'll continue looking for that treasure,

0

Nothing is definite in the rain. Shapes are out of reach, images blurred.

That's what it's like.

I can't see anything ahead of me or behind me.

Only him.

And I will crucify him; scourge him from existence.

Will anything be left if I remain?

In that misshapen world?

Maybe.

Maybe not.

But it was different with them.

Those two could see past the day it started raining.

He, he could see what I saw.

That total emptiness.

And yet he still tried to burn that flame, amidst all the rain, amidst all the unreachable faces.

It never came to life, but it never went out either.

It was ridiculous.

He was ridiculous.

And then her,

She couldn't see.

She was in a different type of emptiness.

One that really wasn't empty.

One she had created herself.

It was like a mask or a veil.

It shielded her and she hid behind it.

Sickening, annoying, she couldn't understand.

But it began to lift she began to appear.

As did he.

They became solid amidst the downpour.

And they continued to see past the day it started raining.

They continued to move.

I envied them. I hated them.

I loved them.

Her.

How did she become part of my world? Well she did and she stayed. And tried to lift me,

Him too.

Lift what?

My veil, my shield?

Those days behind the rain lived on in her eyes and she desperately made me try to see.

She continued to hold me with them.

Promises.

But I wouldn't see, those things that lived on in her.

They weren't for me.

Once taken some things can't be returned.

Things beyond the rain.

0

That's why.

That's exactly why.

0

I will protect them.

0

I will destroy them.

0

And all that binds.

0

So I turned my back on them.

Letting the curse be my guide.

Once again he was all that was clear.

With these hands I would tear that clarity.

But she appeared again.

And spoke many things.

0

I meant all I said.

I believed he would see.

One day.

I still believe that.

0

Her words weren't empty, they echoed.

But I wouldn't let them reach my mind.

0

"I love you so much it hurts!"

I meant what I said.

0

_My future is not where my dream is._

We didn't follow the same path.

"Thank you."

I meant what I said.

And left.

0

But we met again.

0

Under the same sky I called his name.

0

I heard.

"Sakura"

And meant every word.

0

And I will continue to search.

0

For I believe some things are sacred.


End file.
